DESTINY?
by Joyvie95
Summary: [MOVED TO WP] Sungmin berasal dari negeri dongeng, tetapi akibat ulah dari penyihir Lou, Sungmin kesasar ke kota Seoul dan bertemu seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun. Pangeran Siwon, menyusul Sungmin ke Seoul. lalu bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Remake dari film ENCHANTED/KyuMin/SiBum/GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Destiny?**

**Author: Sevy Lelibriani**

**Cast : yang pasti KYUMIN**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy**

**Rating : terserah yang baca aja**

**Disclaimer : FF ini 100% BUKAN dari hasil pemikiranku, FF ini remake versi Kyumin dari film barat (disney) yang berjudul ****ENCHANTED****. Cast tetap milik saya selama berada dalam ruang lingkup FF ini *gak boleh protes :p***

****HAPPY READING****

**************PART 1**************

**Author's PoV**

**Negeri Dongeng**

**_nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo  
heureuji motage tto saljjak useo  
naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji  
oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro  
hanbeondo motaetdeon mal ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal  
naneunyo oppaga joheungeol eotteokhae.._**

Sebuah lantunan lagu indah mengalun lembut dari bibir seorang gadis atau lebih tepatnya bisa kita sebut seorang putri. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mau tak mau juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaanya. Gadis itu sibuk menghias benda-benda,yah—benda bekas dan menyulapnya menjadi mirip sosok seorang 'pria tampan'. Rumah pohonnya terlihat begitu ramai. Ya, hewan-hewan sahabat sang putri di hutan itu turut membantu sang putri 'membuat' sosok sang pangeran.

"Akhirnya pangeranku jadi. Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang kurang,ya?" gumam sang putri sambil memperhatikan hasil karyanya tersebut.

"Apanya yang kurang, putri Sungmin? Pangeranmu begitu tampan." Cicit seekor tupai memandang kagum benda yang mirip manusia dihadapannya. Hewan-hewan yang lain pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan sang tupai.

"Ah, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Pangeranku tidak memiliki bibir." Ucap Putri Sungmin sambil menepuk dahinya. Kemudian di ambilnya barang yang sekiranya mirip 'bibir' dan menempelkannya di wajah 'sang pangeran'.

"Sempurna."

"Putri Sungmin….!" Teriak seekor kelinci memasuki rumah pohon Sungmin. Di mulutnya terdapat sebuah gulungan kertas. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, kelinci itu menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu pada Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin heran tapi tetap membuka gulungan kertas tersebut.

**_UNDANGAN_**

_Bagi seluruh gadis lajang di kerajaan EverLasting Friends,_

_kami mengundang kalian ke pesta ulang tahun sang pangeran,_

_selain itu Pangeran Siwon juga akan memilih sendiri calon permaisurinya._

_Ttd,_

_Mentri Istana_

Mata Sungmin membulat membaca undangan tersebut, senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Kalian tahu apa artinya? Aku harus berdandan yang cantik malam ini."

**Seoul, 19:30 PM**

Seorang pemuda tampan terlihat begitu gelisah saat ini, di kanan-kirinya kini ada orang tuanya yang duduk mengapitnya. Wajah kedua orangtuanya terlihat begitu sumringah. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan wajah sang anak yang di tekuk sejak awal.

"_Umma…Appa_… kita menunggu siapa lagi,sih? Aku lelah." keluh _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Sabarlah, Kyu… sebentar lagi rekan bisnis _Appa_mu akan datang. Jangan cemberut begitu. Wajahmu semakin terlihat seperti setan jika cemberut seperti itu." Ucapan _Umma_nya semakin membuatnya cemberut.

"Tega sekali _Umma_ mengatai anak _Umma_ yang tampan ini seperti setan. Aku ini tampan, _Umma_." Ucap _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu itu tak terima. Tak berapa lama kemudian orang yang di tunggu-tunggu pun muncul.

"_Annyeong_, Hangeng-_sshi_, maaf kami terlambat." Sapa rekan bisnis Hangeng, terlihat di belakang rekan bisnis Hangeng itu ada dua wanita cantik, yang satu terlihat seumuran dengan putra Hangeng—Kyuhyun sedangkan yang satunya lagi seumuran dengan istri Hangeng—Cho Heechul.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Zhoumi-_sshi._ Kami juga belum lama, ah, apa itu putrimu?" Tanya Hangeng sembari menatap wanita berwajah cantik namun dingin di belakang Zhoumi.

"_Ne_, ini putriku, namanya Kibum. Kibum cepat perkenalkan dirimu." Titah Zhoumi pada putrinya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo… chonenun _Kibum _imnida_." Ucap Kibum sopan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, _annyeong_, Kibum. Kau sangat cantik. Kyu, cepat kau perkenalkan dirimu juga." Ucap Heechul sembari memberi _death glare_ pada putranya yang sama sekali tak tertarik melihat Kibum. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun menurut, daripada berdampak fatal karena telah membuat sang penguasa iblis marah.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun _imnida_." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja acara makan malamnya." Putus Hangeng akhirnya.

**Negeri Dongeng**

"Hey, apakah aku terlihat cantik?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memutarkan tubuhnya. Gaun putih itu terlihat begitu pas di tubuh indahnya, wajah imutnya pun hanya di poles sederhana. Namun itu semakin membuat kecantikannya terpancar. Hewan-hewan yang merupakan teman Sungmin pun berdecak kagum melihat Sungmin.

"Kau sangat cantik, Putri. Aku yakin pangeran pasti akan memilihmu menjadi permaisurinya malam ini." ucap seekor monyet bersemangat.

"Benarkah, Hyukkie? Aku gugup." Lirih Sungmin malu-malu mendengar ucapan Sang monyet—Hyukkie *digampar hyuk oppa n jewels XD*

"Kau cantik Putri. Ayo, sekarang berangkat, kami mendoakanmu dari sini. _Hwaiting_, Putri."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa teman-teman." Ucap Sungmin riang kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah pohonnya.

Kini Sungmin tengah berjalan seorang diri melewati hutan untuk mencapai istana. Sejujurnya Sungmin tak tahu ia harus berjalan kearah mana. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saja.

"Ah, aku harus kearah mana? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku ikuti saja jalan ini." putus Sungmin akhirnya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam, orang itu kini tersenyum sinis menatap Sungmin.

"_Annyeong_, Putri… apa kau akan pergi ke pesta sang pangeran?" Tanya seorang wanita tua yang bisa kita sebut Penyihir–mungkin mencegat langkah Sungmin. Sesaat Sungmin tampak terkejut, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum 'mungkin orang ini bisa membantuku kesana' batin Sungmin.

"Benar, apa kau bisa membantuku kesana? Aku tak tahu arah menuju istana." Mohon Sungmin. Penyihir itu semakin menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Benarkah? _Gomawo_—"

"Yi Xiao. Panggil saja aku Yi Xiao."

Penyihir bernama Yi Xiao itu kini menuntun langkah Sungmin ke suatu tempat, Sungmin yang polos pun tak menaruh kecurigaan sedikitpun pada sosok penyihir yang berjalan didepannya itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah istana megah. Sungmin yakin pasti didalam sana sudah penuh dengan tamu undangan dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Sungmin berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke istana namun penyihir wanita itu menahannya.

"Putri, sebaiknya kau jangan masuk lewat depan." Cegah si Penyihir. Sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Ayo kita lewat belakang." Ajak penyihir itu kemudian menyeret Sungmin kearah belakang istana. Sungmin yang bingung pun hanya bisa menurut.

Pangeran Siwon kini tengah duduk merenung di balkon kamarnya. Sungguh tak satupun dari wanita yang datang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba ekor matanya menatap suatu pemandangan ganjil. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang begitu cantik. Akhirnya orang yang ia nantikan datang juga. Jujur saja, Siwon sudah tertarik dengan wanita itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di hutan ketika ia sedang berburu, namun hingga saat ini ia tak tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Siwon tersentak, ketika menyadari wanita itu tak sendiri, ada seorang penyihir yang menyeret wanita itu. Siwon tahu betul siapa penyihir itu. Penyihir itu adalah Lou Yi Xiao, penyihir yang pernah ditolaknya beberapa waktu lalu. Mau apa penyihir itu? Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon segera menyusul kedua wanita itu.

Yi Xiao terus menyeret Sungmin dan membawanya menuju sebuah sumur tersembunyi di belakang istana. Dihentikannya langkahnya ketika sumur itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"A..apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin mulai takut.

"Masuklah, Putri. Pangeran menunggumu didalam sumur ini." ucap Yi Xiao. Walaupun Sungmin polos, namun tidak serta merta ia percaya dengan ucapan penyihir buruk rupa itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"_Shireo_. Kau menipuku." Tiba-tiba suara tawa penyihir itu pun menggelegar, dan ketika dilihatnya Sungmin lengah, segera didorongnya tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga Sungmin terperosok kedalam sumur itu.

"Tak ada yang boleh memiliki pangeran Siwon kecuali aku, haha." Teriak penyihir itu.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan penyihir Lou?! Kau kemanakan calon istriku?" teriak pangeran Siwon kalap. Penyihir itu sesaat terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dia tak akan bisa kembali ke negeri ini lagi. Jadi lupakan saja dia dan menikahlah denganku."

"Tidak akan! Siapa yang mau menikahi penyihir aneh sepertimu." Ucap Siwon kemudian tanpa pikir panjang ia ikut meloncat kedalam sumur itu menyusul Putri Sungmin.

**Seoul, 21:30 PM**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sungguh ia begitu takut saat ini. sumur ini tak ubahnya sebuah lorong yang siap membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tak ia kenal. Tiba-tiba…

BRUK

"Auuw… _appo-ya_." Ringis Sungmin. Sepertinya ia telah mencapai dasar dari sumur itu. Di bukanya matanya dan ditatapnya sekelilingnya. Tempat apa ini? kenapa begitu sempit dan pengap?

"Hey… adakah orang disini? Aku mohon bantu aku keluar." Teriak Sungmin, namun nihil. Hanya gema suaranya saja yang terdengar. Samar-samar dilihatnya seberkas cahaya dari arah atas, di gapainya benda yang mirip seperti penutup itu. Hey, benda ini terbuka! Digesernya benda itu. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar.

TIN TIN

Sungmin terkaget ketika dilihatnya ada begitu banyak benda beroda belalu lalang disini. 'tempat apa ini? dan benda ajaib apa itu? Aneh sekali…" gumam Sungmin dan mulai berjalan menyusuri tempat itu. Ia berjalan cukup kesulitan, bagaimana tidak? Gaunnya begitu panjang dan belum lagi kakinya sedikit terkilir.

"Permisi, bisakah kau menunjukanku jalan menuju istana? Aku hampir terlambat kepesta sang pangeran." Tanya Sungmin pada beberapa pejalan kaki. Namun orang-orang itu memandang aneh kearah Sungmin. Hey, bagaimana tidak? Dandanan Sungmin mirip seperti mau karnaval. Belum lagi sikap Sungmin yang linglung. Alhasil, tak satupun orang mau menanggapinya.

Sungmin berjalan putus asa, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tapi itu tak ada gunanya, dia benar-benar tersesat sekarang. Tiba-tiba senyumnya melebar ketika dilihatnya sebuah papan reklame yang bergambar sebuah istana disudut jalan. Dengan langkah tertatih dihampirinya papan reklame itu.

"Istananya kenapa tinggi sekali?" lirihnya kemudian memanjat papan reklame tersebut.

"Sial sekali nasibku. Punya orangtua yang begitu kolot, mereka pikir aku tak bisa mencari pasangan sendiri apa? Pakai acara menjodohkanku dengan wanita es itu segala lagi." Umpat seorang _namja_ tampan sambil memukul setir mobilnya. _Namja_ itu Kyuhyun. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Flashback_

_"Wah, sepertinya anak kita cocok. Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka?" ucap Heechul Umma antusias,yang diamini oleh para tetua di sana._

_"Uhuk..uhuk."sontak Kyuhyun tersedak ketika mendengar ide 'brilian' Ummanya itu. Ternyata ini tujuan mereka mengajakku makan malam? Batin Kyuhyun kesal. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Diabaikannya teriakan Ummanya. Ia tak peduli walaupun dicap tidak sopan ataupun akan diamuki Heechul nantinya. Ia tak peduli!_

_Flashback off_

Kyuhyun tak konsen menyetir mobilnya, pikirannya begitu kacau saat ini. Seketika matanya membulat kaget ketika dilihatnya ada seorang gadis menggunakan gaun sedang memanjat papan reklame yang berada tak jauh dari sudut jalan. Segera di parkirkannya mobilnya tersebut dan berjalan mendekati papan itu. Terlihat beberapa orang tengah menonton aksi nekad gadis itu. 'apa gadis itu mau bunuh diri?' batin Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang-orang yang sedang menonton aksi gadis itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Entahlah, sedari tadi kami membujuknya untuk turun tapi ia tak mau. Katanya ia ingin bertemu pangeran. Sepertinya gadis itu gila." Jawab orang itu. Perlahan kerumunan orang-orang mulai bubar. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap gadis itu ngeri.

"Hey, nona. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" teriak Kyuhyun. Sontak gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu pangeran. Tapi mereka tak mau membukakan pintu istana ini untukku." Ucap gadis itu sedikit berteriak. 'sepertinya gadis ini memang gila' batin Kyuhyun.

"Turunlah, nona… kau bisa jatuh." Sepertinya ucapan Kyuhyun berpengaruh pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai gemetar ketakutan. Ia sadar tempat ini cukup tinggi juga.

"A..aku tak berani turun. Ini tinggi sekali." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kalau begitu loncat saja. aku akan menangkapmu." Teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Cepatlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ancam Kyuhyun, dan tiba-tiba…

BRUK

CHU~

**TBC**

**Publish coba-coba, pantes lanjut, gak?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Destiny?**

**.**

**Written by © Sevy Lelibriani**

**.**

**Cast/pair : KYUMIN, SiBum**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy, little bit Humor**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini 100% BUKAN dari hasil pemikiranku, FF ini remake versi Kyumin dari film barat (disney) yang berjudul ENCHANTED #akhirnya tau apa judulnya XD. Cast tetap milik saya selama berada dalam ruang lingkup FF ini *gak boleh protes :p***

**.**

**-****PART 2****-**

**~oOo~**

Wajah kedua insan itu memerah tatkala menyadari mereka terjatuh dalam posisi yang begitu—ehem–intim. Sejenak mereka terpaku kala kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

TIN TIN

Sontak suara klakson mobil yang berlalu lalang di kota ini mengintrupsi keterpanaan mereka, buru-buru Sungmin bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun, ya, tadi ketika Sungmin memutuskan untuk loncat, ternyata Kyuhyun belum siap. Alhasil Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan Sungmin yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Kyaa…! Kau pria mesum! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku yang seharusnya untuk pangeran Siwon." Teriak Sungmin kalap ketika menyadari saat terjatuh tadi ia dan Kyuhyun secara tak sengaja berciuman. Ingat! tak sengaja. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap horror kepada gadis aneh dihadapannya ini. hey, apa maksud gadis aneh ini? seenaknya saja mengatainya mesum, bukankah itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, gadis itu saja yang ceroboh. Lagipula inikan juga ciuman pertamanya. Tanpa menghiraukan gadis aneh tersebut, bergegas Kyuhyun bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat itu sambil menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang. Melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi begitu saja, Sungmin tak tinggal diam. Oh, ayolah, ia tak kenal siapapun di kota asing ini. buru-buru ia mengejar Kyuhyun dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah panjang Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Tuan. Kau mau kemana? Bisakah kau membantuku untuk pergi ke istana? Ku mohon… aku sudah benar-benar terlambat. Kalau aku terlambat bisa-bisa pangeran Siwon akan menikah dengan penyihir Yi Xiao yang jahat itu." Mohon Sungmin begitu memelas. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat dan beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja mereka menikah." Ujar Kyuhyun tak peduli dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. 'dasar gadis gila' desis Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya Sungmin tak patah semangat. Kembali di sejajarinya langkah Kyuhyun. Cukup, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar marah. Kenapa hari ini dia bisa begitu sial,sih?

"Hey gadis aneh, kenapa kau terus mengikutiku, hah?! Sudah bagus aku menolongmu turun dari papan reklame itu! Jadi sekarang berhenti mengikutiku, kau membuatku muak!"

"Hiks..hiks.." isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Sungmin, sepertinya gadis itu begitu takut melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya gadis itu di campakan oleh pria itu. Kasihan sekali… dasar pria tak bertanggung jawab." Terdengar bisik-bisik dari orang-orang disekitar mereka yang menyaksikan insiden (?) Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin tadi. Seketika Kyuhyun _sweatdrop_ mendengar prasangka orang-orang tentang dirinya. Hey, dirinya bukanlah pria bejad seperti yang di definisikan orang-orang itu. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa di hampirinya Sungmin yang masih terisak.

"No..Nona… _mianhae.._ aku tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu. Ku mohon berhentilah menangis." Lirih Kyuhyun. Sontak Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya mengerjap imut.

GLEK

'Kenapa bisa ada makhluk sepolos ini?' batin Kyuhyun, namun buru-buru di buangnya pikiran aneh tersebut.

"Jadi kau mau membantuku kembali ke istana?" Tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Hey, kapan aku bilang seperti itu? Aku hanya memintamu untuk berhenti menangis. Kau membuatku terlihat begitu bejad di hadapan orang-orang." Bantah Kyuhyun.

"Hiks..hiks.. ternyata kau begitu jahat padaku. Kau sama saja dengan penyihir Yi Xiao. Sama-sama jahat. Huwee…" tangis Sungmin semakin kencang. Sementara Kyuhyun kini sibuk ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Dirinya disamakan dengan penyihir? Yang benar saja! 'kalaupun aku penyihir, aku pasti adalah penyihir tertampan di dunia' pikir Kyuhyun gaje.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ikut dulu denganku. Tak mungkinkan kalau kau harus tinggal di jalanan." Bujuk Kyuhyun. Biarpun evil, tapi Kyuhyun juga masih memiliki hati nurani *eciie…*

"Benarkah? Kau memperbolehkanku tinggal bersamamu?" teriak Sungmin senang dan tanpa sadar memeluk Kyuhyun girang. Ah, Kyuhyun benar-benar salah tingkah menghadapi gadis ini. sepertinya selain polos dan aneh, gadis ini juga hiperaktif.

"_Ne_, sekarang kau lepaskan aku. Aku tak bisa bernapas."

**~oOo~**

Tampak seorang gadis berwajah dingin menatap kosong televisi dihadapannya, masih segar di ingatannya ketika pria yang akan di jodohkan padanya tiba-tiba saja pergi. Jujur, dia sudah menyukai pria itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tadi. Tapi sepertinya pria itu benar-benar menolaknya.

"Kibum_-ah_… kenapa melamun, _chagi_?" Tanya Zhoumi ketika dilihatnya putri kesayangannya itu sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah… _gwaenchana, Appa_." Jawab Kibum seraya memaksakan senyumnya. Zhoumi mengusap pelan rambut gadis tersebut. Ia sangat yakin, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan anak dari Cho Hangeng.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan acara makan malam tadi? Kau… menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?" tebak Zhoumi 100% benar. sesaat Kibum tercekat mendengar tebakan ayahnya tersebut. Namun dengan cepat ia mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi kembali datar. Lagi-lagi Zhoumi tersenyum, ia yakin kalau Kibum menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, _Appa_ yakin kau sebenarnya menyetujui perjodohan itu. Akan _Appa_ atur agar Kyuhyun juga menerima anak _Appa_ yang cantik ini."

"Jangan, _Appa_… aku tidak mau jika dia harus terpaksa menerimaku. Aku akan mencoba mendekatinya sendiri." Bantah Kibum cepat. Ia yakin dengan usahanya sendiri, ia bisa menaklukan hati Kyuhyun.

**~oOo~**

"Hey, apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk ke mobil. Ini sudah malam, aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin istirahat." Ucap Kyuhyun jengkel melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah memandangi mobilnya dengan ekspresi antara heran dan takjub.

"Apakah benda ini fungsinya sama seperti kereta kuda? Tapi dimana kudanya?" Tanya Sungmin polos—atau _babo_? -.-

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela napasnya frustasi. Gadis ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya cepat tua, sepertinya ia benar-benar harus sabar menghadapi gadis gila ini *ditabok minppa XD*

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Segera masuk ke mobil!" titah Kyuhyun, kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis. Segera di dorongnya tubuh Sungmin beserta gaun bodohnya yang ekstra besar itu untuk masuk ke jok belakang mobilnya. Tapi sepertinya itu cukup sulit, gaun Sungmin benar-benar membuat gadis itu susah untuk masuk ke mobil, salahkan gaunnya yang begitu besar dan panjang itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak tega melihat Sungmin yang begitu kesulitan masuk dengan gaunnya itu, bahkan kini gadis itu terdesak dan terlihat begitu kesempitan di jok belakang mobil Kyuhyun. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuhyun juga begitu lelah.

"Ah, akhirnya muat juga." Desah Kyuhyun lega dan segera beranjak ke kursi pengemudi kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen pribadinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh tingkah hiperbolis Sungmin. Bayangkan saja, ia bisa menjerit-jerit histeris kala melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya lewat kaca mobil dan melambai penuh semangat pada pengendara lain yang di salip oleh Kyuhyun. Sungguh, rasanya ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membuang Sungmin di sungai Han. Gadis ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya mati muda.

"Hey, Tuan… kau tahu benda apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran gaje Kyuhyun. Mata gadis itu memandang lekat pada benda yang di tunjuknya tadi, mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut memperhatikan benda itu.

"Kembang gula? Kau ingin itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Jadi namanya kembang gula? Kelihatannya begitu enak." Ucap Sungmin kagum, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau ingin? Baiklah, kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Kyuhyun dan segera menepikan mobilnya.

**~oOo~**

**Negeri Dongeng**

"Dasar Pangeran bodoh, untuk apa dia mengejar putri Sungmin yang aneh itu." Gerutu penyihir Yi Xiao. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tindakan pangeran Siwon yang tiba-tiba ikut loncat ke sumur itu dan menyusul Putri Sungmin.

**~oOo~**

"Hwaaa…" teriakan sang pangeran menggema kala ia terjun ke sumur ajaib ini. sungguh, ia begitu khawatir, sedalam apa sumur ini? kenapa daritadi ia tak mencapai dasar sumur ini?

BRUG

"Auuw… punggungku…" lirih pangeran Siwon. Hey, sepertinya ia sudah mencapai dasar sumur ini. tapi dimana ini? kenapa begitu gelap? Apakah Putri Sungmin berada disini? Batin pangeran Siwon. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berusaha menatap sekelilinganya.

"Tempat apa ini? kenapa begitu sempit dan lembab?" tak sengaja matanya manangkap seberkas cahaya dari atas tempat ini. karena penasaran diraihnya benda yang terlihat seperti penutup saluran tersebut, digesernya perlahan benda itu hingga akhirnya benda itupun terbuka, buru-buru ia melompat keluar.

**~oOo~**

**Seoul, 23:30 PM**

TIN TIN

Reflex pangeran Siwon melompat dan segera mengeluarkan pedangnya. Di tatapnya benda beroda yang membuatnya kaget itu. Kenapa begitu banyak benda beroda dan aneh seperti itu disini? Batin pangeran Siwon segera memasang kuda-kuda. Oh, ayolah… sepertinya pangeran tampan satu ini mengira kalau kendaraan yang berlalu lalang adalah musuh kerajaannya. -.-

Karena merasa kendaraan-kendaraan itu tak berbahaya, perlahan pangeran Siwon memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan, namun tetap dengan keadaan waspada. Beberapa pasang mata menatap aneh padanya. 'apakah sedang ada karnaval di kota ini?' kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang dikota ini yang melihat seorang pria tampan menggunakan kostum ala pengeran kerajaan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja pangeran Siwon membungkuk dihadapan seorang wanita paruhbaya dan bertanya penuh hormat pada wanita itu.

"Maaf, apa kau bisa memberitahuku negeri apa ini? aku sedang mencari calon permaisuriku tapi aku tersesat di negeri aneh ini." ucap pangeran Siwon masih membungkuk. Namun sepertinya nasib malang kini menimpanya. Karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran _ahjumma_ tersebut malah mengatainya,

"Kasihan sekali, tampan tapi gila." Ucap wanita itu kemudian bergegas pergi, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang kebetulan berada disekitar tempat kejadian. Mereka lebih memilih pergi daripada harus meladeni pertanyaan Siwon yang tak masuk akal.

"Putri Sungmin, aku harus mencarimu kemana? Negeri ini benar-benar aneh. Bahkan rakyatnya pun tak ada yang ramah." Lirih Siwon sembari melanjutkan langkahnya yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Namun bukan pangeran Siwon namanya kalau ia akan menyerah sekarang. Lihatlah, ia sudah jauh-jauh datang ke negeri aneh ini untuk mengejar Sang Permaisuri, sungguh sayang kalau dia harus kembali lagi ke negerinya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa menemukan sang Putri dan kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya, kira-kira begitulah isi lamunan gaje Siwon yang kini tanpa sadar tengah senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

**~oOo~**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai juga di apartemen tercintanya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk tidur. tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu? Ah,iya Sungmin! Segera di tolehkannya kepalanya ke jok belakang. Seketika senyum terukir di bibir Kyuhyun manakala di lihatnya Sungmin tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu polos. Pantas saja tadi keadaan mobil mendadak tenang, ternyata setelah menghabiskan kembang gulanya ia tertidur. Bergegas Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang kini tertidur pulas. Ingin rasanya ia membangunkan Sungmin, tapi ia tak tega. Mau tak mau dengan sedikit tenaga ekstra, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mengeluarkan Sungmin beserta gaun hebohnya itu dari mobilnya. Di gendongnya Sungmin memasuki gedung apartemennya.

Melihat keadaan gedung apartemen yang sudah sepi membuat Kyuhyun bernapas lega. Beruntung ini sudah tengah malam, jadi tak ada yang menganggapnya melakukan hal yang tak senonoh karena telah membawa pulang seorang gadis ke apartemennya. Cepat-cepat di bukanya pintu apartemennya dan bergegas masuk lalu menidurkan Sungmin di tempat tidurnya. untung saja ia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini, jadi orang tuanya tidak akan tahu kalau ia telah membawa pulang gadis tak dikenal kemari. Segera ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sungguh, ia benar-benar lelah saat ini. bahkan untuk sekedar mengganti pakaianpun ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Punggungnya terasa mau patah karena tertimpa gadis itu, belum lagi ia harus menggendong gadis yang ia tak tahu namanya itu kemari.

"Ah, _babo _Cho Kyuhyun. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Ah, Sudahlah besok saja ku tanyakan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan tak lama iapun terlelap.

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya, matanya masih terpejam rapat. Ia benar-benar malas bangun, ia masih lelah. Rasanya ia baru saja tertidur, tapi kenapa sudah di ganggu? Namun sepertinya sesuatu yang menyentuh wajah tampan kebanggaannya itu masih setia bertengger di wajahnya. Dengan malas di bukanya matanya, seketika pandangannya di sapa oleh wajah polos seorang gadis yang tadi malam di ajaknya ke apartemennya ini.

"Hwaa… apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Kyuhyun hiperbolis seraya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Benar-benar ekspresi yang berlebihan -.-

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Apa kau tak punya makanan? Aku lapar." Ucap gadis itu polos. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat, dengan segera ia bangkit dari sofa tempat ia tidur dan bergegas ke dapur. Buru-buru gadis itu menyusul Kyuhyun namun sepertinya gaunnya benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan, hampir saja ia terjatuh. Beruntung Kyuhyun segera menahannya.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan dengan gaun itu. Lebih baik kau segera mandi, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya.

**~oOo~**

Kibum kini telah bersiap dengan sekotak makanan hasil masakannya di tangannya. Ia berniat berkunjung ke apartemen Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan sarapan buat pria itu. Ia harap sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun mau membuka hati untuknya. Bergegas di parkirkannya mobilnya di area parkir khusus apartemen tersebut. Di rapikannya dandanannya sebelum memasuki gedung apartemen mewah tersebut.

Senyum terukir dibibir Kibum, sedikit gugup ia menekan bel apartemen Kyuhyun. Cukup lama gadis cantik itu menunggu hingga akhirnya pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan perempuan asing yang tak Kibum kenal berdiri di ambang pintu. Kibum terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Gadis asing itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran tanpa bawahan apapun! Apakah kemeja itu milik Kyuhyun? Batin Kibum _shock_. Sementara gadis yang ada dihadapan Kibum kini hanya menatapnya polos.

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu…

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara bel. Lebih baik aku bergegas, sebelum gadis aneh itu yang membukakan pintu. Apa kata orang jika tahu aku membawa gadis asing tinggal bersamaku?" gumam Kyuhyun dan bergegas keluar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut ketika di dapatinya gadis aneh tersebut sudah terlanjur membukakan pintu untuk tamunya, dan parahnya lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin _shock_, ternyata tamunya adalah Kibum. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, tampak kilat kemarahan dan juga pandangan terluka dimatanya. Hey, bagaimana Kibum tak merasa terluka? Lihatlah, kini Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan handuk, dan gadis asing yang kini berada di hadapannya kini hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran tanpa bawahan! Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan beranggapan yang macam-macam tentang Kyuhyun dan gadis di hadapan Kibum ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu Kibum segera pergi dari sana, pemandangan pagi yang cukup membuat _mood_nya hancur. Kyuhyun semakin terlihat panik, buru-buru di pakainya pakaiannya dan bergegas menyusul Kibum. Bisa berbahaya jika Kibum mengatakan hal ini pada orang tuanya. Sementara itu Putri Sungmin kini memandangnya heran dan kemudian melanjutkan acara sarapannya yang tertunda.

**~oOo~**

Kibum kini duduk melamun di bangku taman. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini, pria yang ia cintai ternyata sudah memiliki wanita lain. Di pandangnya kotak makanan yang dibawanya. Ah, padahal ia telah rela bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk mempersiapkan sarapan buat Kyuhyun, tapi jadinya malah seperti ini. dihembuskannya napasnya berat.

SREK..SREKK..

Seketika Kibum terkejut mendengar suara dari arah semak-semak yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sedikit taku di hampirinya semak belukar itu,

"To—tolong… siapapun kumohon, tolong aku." Kibum semakin kaget ketika di dengarnya suara seseorang dibalik semak-semak itu. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia nekad menghampiri suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dilihatnya seorang berpakaian aneh sedang terkapar lemah di balik semak tersebut. Perlahan tangan Kibum terjulur hendak menyentuh orang tesebut.

GREP

"_Jebal_… tolong aku…"

**~oOo~**

**TBC**

**~oOo~**

**Special Thanks For :**

**Kevin is the baka mendokusai, margareth pumpkins, park min rin, lee13ming, nollahindy, cho . hyunjin . 790**

**Q & A :**

**Q : itu kyumin ciuman, ya?**

**A : udah kejawab di part ini ^^**

**Q : judul lagunya apa?**

**A : itu lagunya IU yang Good Day, chingu ^^**

**The Last,**

**RnR, please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Destiny?**

**.**

**Written by © Sevy Lelibriani**

**.**

**Cast : KYUMIN, SiBum**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Disclaimer : sebenernya FF ini mau kubikin remake versi Kyumin dari film barat (disney) yang berjudul ENCHANTED. Tapi makin kesini kok alurnya jadi beda ma filmnya -_-. Cast tetap milik saya selama berada dalam ruang lingkup FF ini *gak boleh protes :p***

**.**

**~PART 3~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

"Si-Siapa kau? Lepaskan tanganku!" desis Kibum sedikit takut dengan orang yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat itu. Orang itu—lebih tepatnya pria itu mencengkram tangannya begitu erat seolah takut dirinya akan kabur. Sejenak jika diperhatikan, pemuda itu sangat tampan, bahkan diam-diam Kibum pun mengakui kalau pria yang membuatnya takut ini begitu tampan. Seperti tokoh-tokoh di cerita dongeng yang pernah ia baca waktu kecil. tapi jika diperhatikan lagi dengan seksama, _namja_ ini benar-benar aneh. Bayangkan saja, ia mengenakan pakaian yang begitu mencolok dan sekarang dengan tidak elitnya, pria tampan ini malah terkapar di semak-semak dekat taman.

"_Jebal_… tolong aku…" lirih pemuda itu lagi, seketika lamunan Kibum tentang sosok dihadapannya ini pun buyar. Jujur, ia sendiri merasa kasihan melihat pemuda ini. wajahnya begitu pucat. Sepertinya dia kelelahan atau kurang makan?

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" ucap Kibum perlahan, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. lelaki itu mulai melebarkan pandangannya mencoba menatap wajah _yeoja_ penolongnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mencari Putri Sungmin? Sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan keadaan di negeri ini. negeri ini begitu aneh, aku ingin segera membawa putri Sungmin pulang ke negeri kami." Jelas pria itu panjang lebar, mau tak mau Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya heran, 'apa yang sedang pemuda ini bicarakan? Sepertinya dia sedikit tak waras.' Batin Kibum.

"Putri Sungmin? Negeri yang aneh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kibum bingung. Perlahan pemuda itu bangkit berusaha untuk duduk, walaupun sedikit sulit, mengingat kondisinya kini yang begitu lelah. Bayangkan saja, semalaman ia tidur di semak-semak ini tanpa alas dan tanpa selimut. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa dinginnya?

"Ne, Putri Sungmin adalah calon istriku. Seharusnya kami menikah dan hidup bahagia sekarang, tapi akibat ulah penyihir Yi Xiao, Putri Sungmin jadi menghilang di negeri ini. ahh… aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi?" lirih pria itu dramatis.

"Aku.. aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Sungmin, Yi Xiao… ahh.. kau membuatku bingung."

KRUYUK~

Wajah pria itu sedikit memerah, menyadari bunyi perutnya yang minta segera di isi itu, dia hampir lupa, sejak ia menyusul Putri Sungmin ke negeri asing ini, ia belum makan apa pun. Tak heran kondisinya begitu mengenaskan.

"Ah, iya.. seingatku aku masih punya makanan. Ini, makanlah." Ucap Kibum sembari menyodorkan sekotak bekal pada pria itu. Sungguh, melihat bekal itu, mau tak mau membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi, sebenarnya apa maksud Kyuhyun mengajak wanita asing tinggal bersamanya? Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia menangis jika mengingat semua itu.

"Hey, nona… makanan itu jadi untukku, tidak?" ucapan pria mengenaskan (?) itu lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. Buru-buru di sodorkannya kotak bekal itu.

"Eh, makanan apa ini? kenapa bentuknya berbeda dengan yang di istana?" ucap pria itu heboh dan mulai mencicipi makanan itu dengan lahap, Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan pria gaje itu. Lagi-lagi pria itu membahas hal-hal aneh.

"Hmm… daritadi kita belum berkenalan. Aku pangeran Siwon, dari kerajaan Everlasting Friend. Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Namaku Kibum. Berasal dari Seoul." Ucap Kibum datar. Sementara Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi disini?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Sementara Kibum hanya menghela napasnya berat.

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja keluar pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengantar makanan itu untuk seorang pria yang kusuka…" ucap Kibum lirih. Sontak Siwon menghentikan makannya dan beralih menatap Kibum.

"Jadi, makanan ini untuk kekasihmu itu? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Ah, _ani_… makanlah. Aku tahu pria itu tak punya perasaan apapun untukku. Bahkan tadi pagi aku memergokinya tinggal berdua dengan seorang wanita. Sepertinya aku harus menyerah untuk mendapatkannya walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah calon tunanganku." Siwon sedikit menggeser duduknya mendekati Kibum dan memegang bahu wanita itu. Mungkin maksudnya mencoba menguatkan Kibum.

"Sudahlah, tak pantas kau menyesali pria seperti itu. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, berusahalah kejar cintamu itu. Huh, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan wanita yang ada bersama kekasihmu itu, tega sekali ia merebut kekasih orang. Untung saja Putri Sungmin-ku tak seperti itu. Ia pasti setia padaku." Ucap Siwon polos tanpa beban. -_-

**~oOo~**

"Ah, kemana perginya wanita salju itu? Bisa habis aku kalau sampai ia memberitahu kejadian tadi pada ratu iblis." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari melihat-lihat gedung-gedung tinggi. Dia khawatir kalau-kalau Kibum frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri setelah melihat kejadian tadi pagi. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berjalan namun masih tak juga di temukannya tanda-tanda keberadaan Kibum.

"Apa aku ke rumahnya saja, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun (lagi).

**~oOo~**

Kibum nyaris tak berkedip memandang pemandangan di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pria aneh berwajah tampan kini sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Saking lahapnya, sampai-sampai membuat Kibum menatapnya dengan _ilfeel._

"Hey, apa masakanku begitu enak sampai-sampai kau begitu rakus memakannya?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah datarnya. Jangan lupakan, dia itu manusia es -_- *digampar Kibum*

"Haah… aku kenyang. _Gomawo_ atas makanannya, kalau boleh tahu, apa nama makanan ini?" Tanya Siwon polos.

"Apa kau tak pernah makan, makanan seperti ini? ini namanya nasi goreng. Dasar _pabo_!" ucap Kibum sarkastik. Baru saja Siwon ingin membalas umpatan Kibum, Kibum keburu berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi.

"_Yaa!_ Kau mau kemana?" teriak Siwon seraya mensejajarkan langkag dengan Kibum, namun sungguh malang nasib pangeran kita ini. lagi-lagi ia di cueki oleh sang ratu es -_- *poor prince simba*

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun tampak mematung di depan rumah Kibum, pasalnya kini di rumah tersebut tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Isshh… kemana perginya patung es itu?" lirih Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Lebih baik kutunggu saja."

**~oOo~**

"_Yaa_! Sedang apa kau?! Kenapa kau mengikutiku daritadi?" teriak Kibum kesal pada _namja_ aneh berpenampilan nyentrik yang tak pernah kenal lelah mengikutinya, padahal sudah berulang kali dirinya di bentak oleh Kibum. Sementara Kibum cemberut, pemuda itu, yang disinyalir (?) bernama Siwon itu hanya bisa nyengir watados.

"Ayolah, nona… bantu aku. Aku tak kenal siapa-siapa disini selain kau." Bujuk Siwon, tak lupa ia memasang wajah memelasnya. Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenal? Sejak kapan aku mengenalmu?" ucap Kibum benar-benar sadis, dan sukses membuat Pangeran tampan kita _sweatdrop_ seketika. Namun bukan pangeran Siwon namanya kalau harus menyerah sekarang.

"_Jebal_, nona… aku mohon… bantu aku… aku rela melakukan apapun maumu asal kau mau menolongku." Ratap Siwon sambil berlutut memegang kaki Kibum. Sungguh, Kibum tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa sesial ini. pertama ia sakit hati karena Kyuhyun, dan sekarang ada _namja_ aneh yang mengikutinya.

Drrt.. drrt… drrtt…

"_Yeoboseyo, Appa…"_

_ "…"_

_ "Ne.. gwaenchana." _PLIP.

Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kibum yang berbicara, kini menatap Kibum bingung. _'Apa gadis ini gila? Dia berbicara sendiri dengan benda kotak aneh itu?' _kira-kira begitulah yang dipikirkan Siwon. -_-

"Hey! Kau jadi ikut aku tidak? Kenapa kau jadi pendiam begitu?" ujar Kibum mengintrupsi lamunan gaje pangeran Siwon.

"Kau mau menolongku? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Siwon penasaran akan perubahan drastis Kibum.

"Orangtuaku sedang ke luar negeri untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi kupikir, aku bisa menampungmu untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Kibum datar. Sontak Siwon menatap Kibum tak percaya.

"_Jeongmal_? Kyyaaa… _gomawo." -_-_

**~oOo~**

"Kibum-_sshi_…!" sontak Kyuhyun segera memanggil Kibum ketika dilihatnya wanita tersebut muncul, kelihatannya gadis itu baru pulang. Kibum nampak terkejut mendapati keberadaan Kyuhyun di depan rumahnya. _'apa yang dilakukannya disini? Apa dia merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi pagi?'_ batin Kibum senang.

"K-Kyuhyun-_sshi_… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kibum gugup, oh ayolah… pria yang di cintainya kini berada dihadapannya. Bagaimana ia tak gugup?

"Ah, aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu. Kejadian tadi pagi itu hanya salah paham, tolong jangan cerita yang macam-macam pada nenek sihir- ah maksudku _Umma_ku. _Jebal_…"

Nyut~~

Serasa seperti ada sebuah batu besar menghantam dadanya, kira-kira itulah yang dirasakan Kibum sekarang. _'ternyata dia datang bukan untuk minta maaf…' _batin Kibum nelangsa. Ya,seharusnya ia sadar laki-laki evil dihadapannya ini memang tak punya perasaan apapun padanya.

"Kau tenang saja. aku tak akan menceritakannya pada _Umma_ mu. Minggir, aku mau masuk." Ucap Kibum dingin dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun diikuti dengan seorang pria tampan tapi aneh yang setia mengekor di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon yang sedari tadi terabaikan oleh drama dadakan dihadapannya.

"_Gomawo, ne_ Salju… kau benar-benar baik…!" teriak Kyuhyun girang. Namun sedetik kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu,

"Eh, siapa pria aneh tadi? Apa Kibum begitu frustasi sampai mau memungut orang gila itu untuk dijadikannya pacar?" gumam Kyuhyun gaje.

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun melangkah agak malas memasuki apartemennya, sungguh rasanya ia sangat malas bertemu gadis aneh yang telah di tolongnya tadi malam. Jujur, Kyuhyun merasa malu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, terlebih lagi pada Kibum. Hancur sudah _image_ keren yang susah payah dibangunnya selama ini. -_-

"Hey, Tuan kau sudah pulang? Syukurlah… aku ingin bertanya, benda apa ini? kenapa bentuknya aneh begini?" Tanya Putri Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul benda kotak yang disinyalir (?) bernama TV.

"_Yaa!_ Kau apakan TV ku? Menjauh…!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris seraya melindungi TV nya dari pukulan Sungmin, reflex Sungmin menghindar. _'marahnya menyeramkan sekali, matanya terlihat seperti serigala'_ batin Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mengelus TV nya penuh kasih sayang. =_="

"_Mianhae_… aku menyusahkanmu…" lirih Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Bagus kau sadar. Kau memang menyusahkan." Ucap Kyuhyun sadis, Sungmin hanya mem-_pout_kan bibirnya kesal, tanpa sadar ia melakukan _aegyo_-nya. Sejenak Kyuhyun terkesiap memandang wajah polos Sungmin. _'kenapa ia memasang wajah seimut itu? Berniat menggodaku, eoh?'_ batin Kyuhyun sangat-sangat tidak nyambung—atau malah _pervert_? Entahlah, hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu. Buru-buru di alihkannya pandangannya dari Sungmin, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang 'iya-iya' dari otak jeniusnya. _'Apa yang ku pikirkan? Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun.'_ Batin Kyuhyun (lagi).

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung sambil mengerjap imut. Lagi-lagi wajah Kyuhyun memerah menatapnya. Hey, ada apa dengan _uri_ Kyunnie?

"Su-sudahlah… berhenti bertanya macam-macam…" —atau aku akan menyerangmu." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata, dan tentu saja kata-kata yang terakhir hanya dilanjutkannya didalam hati. Buru-buru ia beranjak dari sana. Namun kembali tersentak,

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget mendapati Sungmin kini mengikutinya, sementara yang di Tanya hanya menatapnya polos.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku mau mandi. Kenapa? Kau ingin ikut? Atau mau membantu memandikanku?" ujar Kyuhyun santai. Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah, buru-buru digelengkannya kepalanya cepat dan segera pergi. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai,

"_Kyeopta_…" gumam Kyuhyun dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

**~oOo~**

Pangeran Siwon kini hanya bisa cemberut, pasalnya gadis yang menolongnya kini hanya diam dan melamun. Sepertinya aksi diamnya gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi siang saat pemuda bertampang iblis datang menemuinya.

"Hmm… nona, bisakah kau berhenti melamun? Aku bisa mati bosan jika begini terus." Ucap Pangeran Siwon gusar. Sontak Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tampan dihadapannya dan memandang pemuda itu datar, seketika Siwon merasa hawa dingin menyergap tengkuknya,

GLUK

"_Mi..mian_ jika aku mengganggu. Silakan lanjutkan lamunanmu. Aku akan diam." Ujar Siwon takut-takut. Namun alih-alih melanjutkan lamunannya, Kibum malah berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi. _'apa aku salah bicara?'_ batin Siwon. Namun tak lama kemudian, Kibum kembali dengan membawa beberapa helai pakaian dan melemparkannya kearah Siwon.

"Coba kau pakai pakaian itu, itu milik _Appa_ ku." Tukas Kibum saat di lihatnya Siwon bingung. Dengan ragu, Siwon beranjak ke kamar mandi dan memakainya. Sementara itu Kibum menunggunya di luar. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, dan muncullah sesosok tampan menggunakan kemeja yang pas di tubuhnya. Tampak Kibum terpana beberapa saat. Tak lama, kembali ekspresi dingin menguasai wajah cantiknya. Di tatapnya Siwon sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ternyata pas. Beruntung _Appa _ku tak kalah tinggi darimu. Jadi pakaiannya tak terlalu kecil jika kau pakai." Ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Hey, kau terlihat cantik saat tersenyum." Ujar Siwon enteng, tanpa menyadari kalau wajah Kibum sekarang memerah.

"Oh, iya… siapa pria tadi siang yang berbicara denganmu?" sontak, senyuman di wajah Kibum pun memudar,

"Dia…dia… orang di jodohkan denganku." Ujar Kibum lirih. Siwon merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal tersebut. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

"Ah, sudahlah… ayo ke dapur. Aku ingin minum espresso." Ujar Kibum berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Es.. espre apa tadi? Aku tak pernah dengar yang seperti itu." Tanya Siwon polos sambil mengikuti Kibum ke dapur.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin tampak memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan PSP nya. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Hey, Tuan."

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan, aku bukan Tuanmu. Panggil aku Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. "_Ne_, baiklah Kyu. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Sungmin. Ah, iya… aku ngin bertanya, siapa gadis cantik yang tadi pagi kesini?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran tak lupa dengan ekspresi imutnya itu.

"Dia Kibum. Orang yang dijodohkan denganku." Sontak mata Sungmin membulat kaget, "_Omo!_ Pasti dia berpikiran yang macam-macam. _Aigoo_… lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin tak enak.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tak menceritakannya pada _Umma_ ku." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. "Lalu kau sudah minta maaf?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun Nampak berpikir sejenak, "Minta maaf? Sepertinya tidak…"

PLETAK

"Aww…_appo_… apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal karena Sungmin menjitaknya.

"Dasar _nappeun namja_. apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya, _aigoo_… dia pasti sedih sekarang." Sejenak Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, sepertinya perkataan Sungmin benar.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Dasar _pabo_… tentu saja kau harus minta maaf."

**~oOo~**

Siwon tampak bingung menyeruput espresso-nya, sungguh ia belum pernah melihat minuman seperti ini di istana.

"Jadi ini yang namanya espresso… astaga benar-benar enak. Aku harus membawanya ketika nanti aku pulang ke istana. Ayahanda dan ibunda harus merasakannya." Ucap Siwon hiperbolis, sementara Kibum hanya memandangnya _ilfeel_.

"Tampan,sih… tapi aneh…" gumam Kibum pelan.

Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt…

"_Yeoboseyo_…"

"…."

"Te-tentu aku memaafkanmu. Baiklah besok kita bertemu di caffe elf. _Annyeong_…" senyum tampak terkembang diwajah cantik Kibum.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon bingung, namun tanpa diduga Kibum malah memeluknya erat hingga nyaris membuat gelasnya terjatuh.

DEG DEG

"Ah, _mianhae_… aku sangat senang… akhirnya Kyuhyun minta maaf padaku dan mengajakku bertemu besok." Ucap Kibum senang. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Sementara Siwon hanya terdiam memandang wajah Kibum dan sibuk menenangkan jantungnya sendiri.

**~oOo~**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun kembali. "Aku sudah minta maaf padanya lewat telepon. Dan besok kami akan bertemu." Sungmin tersenyum manis dan kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun,

"Baguslah, kau harus tahu. Wanita itu harus diperlakukan lembut dan romantis." Ucap Sungmin dengan ekspresi imutnya yang kelewat batas. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkesiap memandangnya.

BRUK

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun berhasil mengunci tubuh Sungmin diantara tembok dan tubuhnya. "Romantis? Maksudmu seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit di deskripsikan.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin gugup sekaligus takut, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai.

**TBC**

**~oOo~**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di part kemarin, review lagi, ne ^^**

**Yang merasa siders, tunjukan diri, yuk, jangan khawatir, saya udah jinak, kok, kkk~ XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Destiny?**

**.**

**Written by © Sevy Lelibriani**

**.**

**Cast : KYUMIN, SiBum**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Disclaimer : sebenernya FF ini mau kubikin remake versi Kyumin dari film barat (disney) yang berjudul ENCHANTED. Tapi makin kesini kok alurnya jadi beda ma filmnya -_-. Cast tetap milik saya selama berada dalam ruang lingkup FF ini *gak boleh protes :p***

**.**

**~PART 4~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin memucat dan tampak panik, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati dan semakin berniat mengerjai _yeoja_ kelinci itu. Selama ini hidup sendirian di apartemannya ini membuatnya cukup bosan, sekarang muncul 'mainan' baru, kenapa tak dimanfaatkan? Pikir Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya erat.

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

TING NONG (?)

Suara bel yang berbunyi ibarat Tim SAR bagi Sungmin, buru-buru Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun kuat, Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu sontak jatuh terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mendorongku?" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima.

"_Mi-mian_… itu suara bel rumahmu berbunyi." Ujar Sungmin takut-takut. tanpa menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya dan bergegas berjalan menuju pintu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ternyata kini Kibum sedang berada di depan pintu rumahnya,

"Sedang apa wanita salju itu disini? _aigoo_… bisa-bisa ia salah paham lagi." Bergegas Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan menariknya menuju lemari yang berada di kamarnya. Sungmin yang tak tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa menurut dan menatap polos pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ cepatlah masuk ke dalam lemari ini. jangan keluar sebelum ku suruh, arra?" ujar Kyuhyun panik.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin semakin bingung, "Di luar ada Kibum. Aku tak mau ia salah paham lagi. Aku mohon turuti kata-kataku kali ini. aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan nanti, bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun, atau bisa dibilang ia sedang menyogok Sungmin -_-

"_Jinjja_? Baiklah." Ujar Sungmin senang dan segera masuk ke dalam lemari.

"Hufft… satu masalah terselesaikan. Tinggal mengurus satu masalah lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Kibum.

CKLEK

"_A-annyeong_, Kibum-_ah_… a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. sambil sesekali melirik ke dalam apartemennya. Kibum yang melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Kyuhyun malah ikut-ikutan mellirik-lirik apartemen Kyuhyun,

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Ah? _A-ani_… sedang apa kau disini. Bukankah kita akan bertemu besok?"

"Aku… aku tak bisa menunggu besok. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekarang? Sekalian kita kencan." Ujar Kibum malu-malu, jujur Kyuhyun ingin menolak ajakan Kibum ini. tapi ketika dilihatnya wajah penuh harap Kibum, ia jadi tak tega untuk menolaknya. Terlebih lagi, jarang sekali Kibum menampakan raut wajah seperti ini. membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah kalau menyakiti _yeoja_ ini sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu. kau tunggulah di dalam." Senyum semakin terkembang diwajah cantik Kibum.

**~oOo~**

Dengan tergesa, Kyuhyun membuka lemari pakaiannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah Sungmin sedang bersembunyi di lemarinya? Buru-buru dibukanya pintu lemari tersebut.

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun setengah berbisik,

"Kyu… apa aku sudah bisa keluar? Aku tak suka disini, disini gelap dan pengap. Aku sesak napas." Lirih Sungmin. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin yang sudah terlihat lemas dan segera mengeluarkannya dari lemari tersebut.

"_Mianhae_, Sungmin-_ah_… aku hampir lupa kau berada disana." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian meletakan tubuh Sungmin di kasurnya. "_Gwaenchana_, apa Kibum sudah pulang?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, keburu terdengar suara ketukan dari luar,

"Kyu… apa kau masih lama?" suara Kibum terdengar dari luar. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat panik. 'Astaga… kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali? Salahkan wajahku yang begitu tampan sampai-sampai harus di kejar oleh para gadis' gumam Kyuhyun gaje.

"Kyu… aku harus bagaimana?" pertanyaan Sungmin yang terdengar khawatir, sontak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan anehnya.

"Se-sebentar, Bummie-_ah_… aku hampir selesai." Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu dari luar kamar…

"Dia memanggilku apa tadi? Bummie? Astaga… ini kemajuan." Gumam Kibum sambil tersenyum senang. Kalau tidak ingat ia sedang di apartemen Kyuhyun, ingin rasanya ia melonjak kegirangan dan berteriak-teriak bahagia.

CKLEK

"Kau sedang apa senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran ketika melihat Kibum sedang senyum-senyum di depan kamarnya. "_A-ani_… Kyu, sepertinya tadi aku mendengar kau sedang berbicara di kamar…kau berbicara dengan siapa?" ujar Kibum sambil melongokan (?) kepalanya mengintip kamar Kyuhyun. "Be-berbicara? Tidak mungkin. Tak ada siapa-siapa disini. Kau salah dengar mungkin. Sudahlah, ayo cepat berangkat."

**~oOo~**

Negeri Dongeng

"Pangeran Siwon, dimana kau sekarang? Seharusnya kau menikah denganku sekarang, bukannya mengejar Putri Sungmin yang bodoh itu." Gerutu seorang penyihir. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan penyihir Yi Xiao. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia kehilangan Sang Pangeran yang kini sedang menyusul Putri Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak kembali. Aku yang akan menyusulmu." Gumam penyihir Yi Xiao, kemudian pergi menuju sumur ajaib yang telah membuat Putri Sungmin dan Pangeran Siwon menghilang. Tanpa pikir panjang, penyihir tak tahu diri itu pun melompat ke dalam sumur ajaib itu

**~oOo~**

Seoul, 11:30 AM

Sinar yang amat terang muncul dari lubang saluran air yang berada di jalan raya, tak berapa lama setelah munculnya cahaya tersebut, keluar sesosok wanita berpenampilan nyentrik dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Matanya menatap tajam keadaan disekitarnya.

"Kenapa wanita itu? Apa dia terpisah dari rombongan pawainya?" gumam para pejalan kaki yang melihat keberadaan penyihir Yi Xiao. Namun sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh penyihir aneh itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, Pangeran Siwon.

"Tunggu aku Pangeran." Gumamnya kemudian berjalan entah kemana -_-

**~oOo~**

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Kibum tengah makan siang disebuah restoran yang terbilang cukup mewah. Restoran ini merupakan pilihan Kibum, karena menurutnya tempatnya sangat romantis, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurutinya dengan tampang terpaksa.

"Kyu… kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kibum penuh perhatian, "Hm, terserah kau saja. aku akan makan apa pun yang kau pesankan untukku." Jawab Kyuhyun datar, namun terdengar romantis bagi Kibum.

"Baiklah, kami pesan dua pasta, dan minumnya orange juice." Ujar Kibum pada pelayan. Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Kyu, ini makananmu." Ujar Kibum semangat, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadi melamun jadi terperanjat kaget. "_Nde? Gomawo_, Sungmin-_ah_." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Sontak Kibum menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Sungmin? _Nugu_?" Tanya Kibum heran. Ah, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menceburkan dirinya ke laut, kenapa ia bisa salah nama? Kibum menatapnya tajam, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"Su-Sungmin? Siapa? Aku tak tahu siapa itu. Sudah cepat makan makananmu. Kita masih harus jalan-jalan lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kibum.

"Hmm.. baiklah." Ucap Kibum meneruskan makannya. 'Hufft… hampir saja.' batin Kyuhyun.

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya gontai memasuki apartemennya. Sepertinya keputusan mengajak Kibum kencan itu bukan keputusan yang benar. tubuhnya serasa hampir remuk, padahal ini masih sore.

"Kyu… kau sudah pulang?" sambut Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam apartemennya.

"Ne… eh, Min. pakaian dari mana yang kau pakai itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung ketika melihat penampilan baru Sungmin. "_Yeoppo_…" gumam Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Bagaimana, Kyu… gaun ku bagus,kan? Aku membuatnya sendiri, loh…" ujar Sungmin bangga. "Bagus… tapi kenapa sepertinya aku taka sing dengan motif kain itu,ya?" ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"Jangan-jangan…" buru-buru Kyuhyun beranjak kearah jendela. "Ya! Sungmin-_ah_… kau apakan gordenku?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sementara yang diteriaki hanya memasang tampang _aegyo_-nya. "Apa aku salah lagi, Kyu? _Mianhae_…" lirih Sungmin.

"Arrgh… sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Tadi aku beli makanan."

**~oOo~**

"Kau tadi kemana, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyendok makanannya, "Aku tadi mengajak Kibum kencan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kencan? Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin kelewat polos, membuat Kyuhyun begitu gemas melihatnya. Namun Kyuhyun masih ingat untuk menjaga image cool nya.

"Kau tak tahu apa itu kencan? Hmm… kencan itu adalah hal yang kau lakukan dengan orang yang kau sukai, misalnya jalan-jalan atau dinner romantis berdua." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan Pangeran Siwon." Gumam Sungmin. "Kau… masih menunggu pangeranmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, entah kenapa terbersit sebuah perasaan tak rela dihatinya.

"Tentu saja. eh, kau bilang,kan kencan itu dilakukan dengan orang yang kita sukai. Apa kau mencintai Kibum?" Tanya Sungmin, pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah cepat makan, besok kita jalan-jalan."

**~oOo~**

Kibum pulang dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Sepertinya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun mulai terbuka untuknya. Di tutupnya pintu rumahnya perlahan, dan bergegas menuju dapur. Namun pemandangan di dapur kini membuatnya tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Dapurnya yang rapi kini terlihat sangat berantakan, benar-benar tak layak disebut dapur lagi -_-

Ah… dan jangan lupakan hal lain yang kini membuat Kibum ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang membuat dapurnya porak poranda. Choi Siwon.

"Hey, Kibum. Kau sudah pulang? Syukurlah, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Siwon tak lupa memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku?" Tanya Kibum berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Aku ingin membuat espresso, tapi jadinya malah seperti ini. aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan cara kerja barang-barang disini." Ujar Siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah, kau tunggu di meja saja. biar aku yang buat."

**~oOo~**

"Ini, minumlah. Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati jika meninggalkanmu di rumah sendiri. Bisa-bisa kau membakar rumahku." Ucap Kibum.

"Hehe… _mianhae_…" cengir Siwon.

"Kau tadi kemana? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Siwon penasaran. "Aku… kencan dengan Kyuhyun, rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Aku bahagia sekali hari ini." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah, aku senang melihatmu bahagia." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum tulus, Kibum tampak terpaku manatap Siwon. Entah kenapa kali ini Siwon terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, ia terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Kibum-_ah,_ kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Siwon menyadarkan Kibum dari keterpesonaannya. "Siapa yang melamun? Sudahlah, cepat habiskan minumanmu." Bantah Kibum sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

**~oOo~**

"Kyu…"

"Kyuhyun-_ah… palli ireona_. Katanya kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan." Rengek Sungmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung bangun. Sungmin mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal, sekali lagi dicobanya menarik Kyuhyun agar bangun, namun…

BUG

Sungmin tak menyangka akan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik lengannya hingga kini ia jatuh menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sayang sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, Kyuhyun menahannya begitu erat,

"Kyu… lepas…" gumam Sungmin dengan wajah memerah, "Kau mengganggu tidurku, nona." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

"_Mi-mian_… tapi kan kau sudah janji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini." rajuk Sungmin, tak lupa ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya. Sepertinya _aegyo_mu salah tempat, Min. Kyuhyun kini menelan ludahnya susah, pemandangan dihadapannya ini benar-benar menggoda. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin.

"Kyu! Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali. Kita jadi jalan-jalan, tidak?" teriak Sungmin yang tak menyadari kalau hampir saja ia menjadi mangsa dari serigala evil ini. 'Aish, sial. Hampir saja.' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita jalan-jalan. Tapi… sampai kapan kau mau berada diatasku? Sepertinya kau begitu suka mendekapku." Godaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi chubby Sungmin.

"_Mian_… aku akan tunggu diluar." Ujar Sungmin kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum gaje sambil memandang Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

**~oOo~**

"Kibum-_ah_... boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya Siwon sedikit memelas, "Tolong? Bukankah selama ini aku sudah menolongmu?" ujar Kibum tak peduli.

"Eh, iya juga, ya? Tapi bolehkah aku minta tolong lagi?" Tanya Siwon masih berusaha. Membuat Kibum yang sedang membaca menjadi sangat terganggu.

"Apa?!" Tanya Kibum ketus. "Kau galak sekali, sih." Rajuk Siwon sambil memajukan bibirnya aneh -_-

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak pantas melakukan hal seperti itu. Haah… baiklah, kau mau minta tolong apa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ayo jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Siapa tahu Putri Sungmin berada disekitar sini, _jebal _bantu aku mencarinya, ya?"

"Putri Sungmin? Kenapa nama itu selalu disebut-sebut? Haah… baiklah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

**~oOo~**

**TBC**

**~oOo~**

**a/n : mianhae update-nya lama banget… berhubung lagi liburan, jadi saya sempetin update fict ini, ya –walaupun pendek, hehe… moga masih pada inget ama fict ini, hehe… mungkin setelah ini saya bakal hiatus lagi, karna liburannya Cuma sebentar.**

**#plak XD**

**Gomawo buat yang masih mau baca n review fict. Mian ga bisa nyebutin namanya satu persatu, tapi saya selalu inget siapa aja yg rajin review, kok ^^**

**Ps : buat readers ff "badboy", mian fict itu belum bisa dilanjut **

**#dilemparbata XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Created by © Sevy Lelibriani**

**.**

**DESTINY?**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy**

**.**

**Disclaimer : sebenernya FF ini mau kubikin remake versi Kyumin dari film barat (disney) yang berjudul ENCHANTED. Tapi makin kesini kok alurnya jadi beda ma filmnya -_-. Cast tetap milik saya selama berada dalam ruang lingkup FF ini *gak boleh protes :p***

****HAPPY READING****

**-****DESTINY?****-**

oOoOoOo

Pangeran Siwon tampak melongokkan wajahnya penuh kagum, tak jarang ia heboh sendiri ketika dilihatnya sesuatu yang menurutnya tampak tak biasa. Seperti halnya sekarang, ia tengah menatap nyaris tak berkedip seorang pedagang arum manis yang tengah beratraksi memutar-mutar dagangannya sehingga tercipta sebuah gumpalan kapas dengan terpesona. Oh, ya jangan lupakan wajah bodohnya yang membuat Kibum hampir melempar wajah Sang Pangeran dengan batu.

'Apa aku tak bisa lebih sial lagi dari sekarang? Bertemu dengan orang aneh dari negeri antah berantah ini dan kemudian harus rela menanggung malu akibat semua ulah abnormalnya.' Batin Kibum nelangsa. Tak jarang ia menutup wajahnya atau bahkan membuang muka, bila Siwon sudah berkelakuan norak dan menarik-nariknya layaknya anak kecil menarik ibunya.

"Kibum-ah, benda seperti kapas itu namanya apa? Unik sekali." Tanya Siwon polos tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arum manis itu, ah, kalau sudah begini, Kibum jadi tak tega ingin membentak namja aneh ini. Namja ini terlihat begitu polos. Tersenyum kecil, Kibum mulai menjawab pertanyaan Siwon,

"Itu namanya arum manis. Kau mau?" tawar Kibum. Sontak raut cerah layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat permen gratis tergambar di wajah tampan itu. Sungguh sulit di percaya, wajah maskulin itu ternyata tak sesuai dengan karakter sesungguhnya sang Pangeran.

"Benarkah aku boleh mendapatkannya? Aku mau sekali."

"Baiklah, kau tunggulah disini." Ujar Kibum seraya bergegas menuju pedagang tersebut, meninggalkan Siwon sendiri. Ah, sepertinya keputusan Kibum salah untuk meninggalkan namja hiperaktif ini sendirian.

oOoOoOo

"Sungmin-ah, cepatlah. Tadi kau yang memaksaku untuk cepat. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang lama.?" Teriak Kyuhyun menggerutu di depan apartemennya. Pasalnya ini sudah sejam sejak Sungmin membangunkannya untuk segera bersiap-siap tadi, namun ternyata malah Sungmin yang belum siap hingga sekarang.

"Sungmin-ah, jika dalam lima menit kau belum keluar juga, maka kau akan kutinggal." Ancam Kyuhyun sebal. Tak berapa lama muncul sosok Sungmin dalam balutan sebuah gaun yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. 'Eh? Tunggu dulu? Sejak kapan aku pernah membelikannya gaun?' batin Kyuhyun. Perasaan Kyuhyun jadi tak enak, dengan hati-hati ia menatap Sungmin dan bertanya,

"Sungmin-ah, gaun itu…"

"Ah, ya. Ini bagus, kan, Kyu? Aku sendiri, loh yang membuatnya." Sahut Sungmin gembira seraya memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Kyuhyun akui gaun itu begitu pas di tubuh mungil Sungmin. namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak asing dengan motif gaun itu. Gaun itu mirip…

"Astaga, sprei pemberian Umma-ku! Sungmin-ah, jangan bilang kalau kau membuat itu dari sprei di kamarku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin horror, sementara yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah yang begitu polos seraya tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

'Astaga… kalau begini caranya, bisa habis isi apartemenku.' Batin Kyuhyun frustasi. Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, Kyuhyun berusaha meredam kekesalannya pada gadis ini,

'Sabar, Cho. Dia memang tak mengerti apa-apa. Kau pasti sanggup bersabar. Hwaiting, Cho Kyuhyun.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Min. kajja kita pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha sabar seraya melangkahkan kakinya yang senantiasa di ikuti oleh Sungmin.

oOoOoOo

Pangeran Siwon menatap takjub sebuah air macur buatan yang terdapat di tengah taman hiburan itu. 'Wah, aku ingin membuat yang seperti ini di taman kerajaan. Pasti terlihat menakjubkan.' Kira-kira itulah isi pikiran Siwon saat ini. Tak cukup puas dengan itu, kembali ia melanjutkan perjalanannya mengelilingi taman hiburan ini. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengagumi setiap hal ia jumpai.

'Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa, ya?' batin Siwon. Mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli di lanjutkannya kembali perjalanan mengamati dunia yang asing baginya ini.

Sementara itu…

"Aish, kemana, sih perginya namja babo itu. Benar-benar menyusahkanku saja. Seharusnya tak kutinggalkan dia tadi." Gerutu Kibum yang kelelahan setelah sedari berkeliling mencari sosok nyentrik namja bernama Siwon itu. Kakinya benar-benar terasa pegal.

"Tunggu dulu. Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Bukannya kalau dia hilang malah bagus, ya? Jadi tak ada lagi yang merepotkanku." Gumam Kibum bermonolog. Tapi mau bagaimana pun sikap tak peduli yang dia keluarkan sejujurnya dalam hatinya terselip rasa khawatir.

'Tapi namja itu sama sekali tak tahu tentang kota Seoul, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Dan parahnya namaku pasti akan turut terseret? Tidak. Aku harus tetap mencarinya.' Putus Kibum akhirnya.

oOoOoOo

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menatap tingkah Sungmin yang sedari tadi tak bisa tenang, setiap mereka berpapasan dengan orang lain yang mereka tak kenal sekalipun, Sungmin selalu menyapa dengan riang. Tak jarang sikap Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Benar-benar gadis ajaib' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin benda itu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap lekat pada penjual es krim yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Es krim? Baiklah, kajja. Kau mau yang rasa apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Rasa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya pelan, 'Bodoh kau, Cho. Jelas dia tak mengerti.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah, baiklah. Ahjussi, aku mau yang rasa strawberry satu dan vanilla satu." Pesan Kyuhyun.

"Ini pesanannya Tuan."

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan es krim rasa strawberry kepada Sungmin, yang sudah jelas di terima Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyu, apa ini yang namanya kencan?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan mendadak Sungmin, sontak membuat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menikmati es krim-nya menjadi tersedak es krimnya sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah, 'Oh, ada apa denganku? Kenapa jadi berdebar begini? Kenapa juga gadis ini harus bertanya seperti itu?' gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Bukankah kau bilang, jika sepasang pria dan wanita yang pergi jalan-jalan berdua itu dinamakan berkencan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengerjap polos. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. 'Kelihatannya aku harus belajar bersabar.'

"Kau benar. Tapi itu bisa disebut berkencan, jika si pria dan wanita sama-sama saling menyukai." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu. Berarti kita berkencan?" ucapan Sungmin yang tak di sangka-sangka itu sekali lagi sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersedak. 'Apa-apaan gadis ini?' batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

"E-eh, Kyu gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Di tepuknya punggung Kyuhyun pelan agar Kyuhyun berhenti tersedak, "Ah, arra. Kau tak menyukaiku, ya?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun kini beralih menatap wajah Sungmin. perasaannya kenapa jadi tak enak begini? Kenapa melihat wajah gadis ini yang kecewa membuat hatinya mencelos begini?

'Ah, wanita ini membuatku gila.' Monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Wah, benda apa yang berputar itu, Kyu? Aku ingin kesana?" Kyuhyun melongo mendapati perubahan mood Sungmin yang terbilang begitu cepat, 'Bukankah tadi dia kecewa? Tapi sekarang malah kembali heboh seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Dasar gadis ajaib.'

"Kyu..Kyu.. kau kenapa bengong? Kajja kita kesana." Tarikan Sungmin di lengan kanannya sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Kau ingin naik kincir raksasa? Baiklah, kajja."

oOoOoOo

Sosok wanita nyentrik bergaun hitam itu sukses membuat mata sebagian penduduk kota menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu kini menggunakan setelan gaun hitam panjang, serata riasan berlebihan seperti pemain opera. Sepertinya wanita itu layak mendapatkan peran sebagia ibu tiri Cinderella. Namun tampaknya pandangan aneh orang-orang di kota itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya. Wanita itu tetap berjalan dengan angkuhnya seraya mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Ah, dia pikir orang di kota ini mungkin akan takut dengan sosoknya seperti halnya dengan penduduk di negerinya, negeri dongeng. Ada yang bisa menebak siapa wanita itu? Ya, dia penyihir Lou Yi Xiao.

"Hey, kau wanita tua. Beritahu aku dimana pangeran Siwon berada!" ujar wanita itu seraya menatap garang pada sesosok wanita tua yang berpapasan dengannya. Oh, sadarlah, ini bukan duniamu penyihir!

"Ckckck, anak sekarang memang tak punya sopan santun. Tak ada rasa hormat lagi pada yang lebih tua." Ujar wanita tua itu tak kalah angkuh sambil melenggang pergi. Tak ayal, hal tersebut membuat penyihir Lou Yi Xiao menjadi murka. Dengan geram di arahkannya tongkat sihirnya kearah wanita tua tersebut.

"Oekk… oekk." Dalam sekejap wanita tua tadi berubah menjadi sesosok bayi berusia sekitar satu tahun.

"Hahaha… rasakan, itu bila kau mencoba bermain-main denganku. Selamat menjalani kehidupanmu sebagai balita, hahaha." Suara tawa penyihir itu menggelegar dan besamaan dengan itu ia menghilang entah kemana.

oOoOoOo

"Ramai sekali tempat ini. Lebih baik aku mencari disini. Semakin banyak orang, semakin besar kemungkinan untuk menemukan pangeran Siwon." Ah, dunia itu sempit. Disinilah penyihir tak tak tahu diri itu sekarang berada. Tepat di tengah-tengah keramaian taman bermain tersebut.

"Ternyata kincir itu hebat sekali, Kyu. Bahkan seluruh kota terlihat dari atas sana. Menakjubkan." Suara itu? Mata penyihir Lou mendadak membulat hebat, gurat kemarahan dan kebencian tercipta di wajahnya saat di lihatnya wajah yang tak asing berada di dekatnya. Putri Sungmin. penyihir Lou menggeram marah.

'Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Siapa pemuda tampan yang sedang bersamanya itu? Jangan sampai ia bertemu pangeran Siwon disini.' Batin penyihir Lou terkepal erat, dan matanya berubah merah.

"Kyu, aku ingin apel itu. Sepertinya menggiurkan."

Apel? Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah penyihir tesebut. 'Kau ingin apel anak manis? Kau akan mendapatkannya segera beserta tiket yang akan segera mengantakanmu ke neraka.' Batin penyihir Lou seraya menyihir apel tersebut agar beracun.

"Ini, Min. kau tahu, antriannya panjang sekali. Aku tak tahu buah saja bisa selaku ini." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan apel yang tanpa mereka sadari telah dimantrai oleh penyihir Lou. Tepat saat Sungmin ingin menggigit apelnya, tiba-tiba…

BRUK

"Mi-mian, Noona. Aku tak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Sesosok bocah yang sedang berlari menabrak Sungmin hingga apel tesebut terpental jauh sebelum sempat di makan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tak apa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Tapi apelnya…"

"Sudahlah, kita bisa beli lagi nanti." Tanpa mereka sadari, tak jauh dari mereka sesosok penyihir menggeram marah, 'Sial. Kenapa bisa gagal.'

"Aish, dimana, sih Kibum-sshi berada? Aku lelah sekali." Sontak mata penyihir Lou membelalak lebar. Ia kenal betul suara itu. Itu suara pangeran Siwon. 'Pangeran Siwon… ini tak boleh di biarkan. Pangeran Siwon tak boleh bertemu dengan putri Sungmin. aku harus memisahkan mereka.' Batin penyihir Lou. Di tatapnya Sungmin seraya mengatur siasat untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu.

Rupanya keberadaan penyihir Lou tersebut di sadari oleh pangeran Siwon, 'Mau apa penyihir itu disini? Apa dia sedang mencariku dan ingin membawaku kembali ke kerajaan? Tak bisa. Aku tak boleh kembali sebelum berhasil menemukan Sungmin' di dorong perasaan ngeri, bergegas pangeran Siwon berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut, 'Aku harus menemukan Kibum hanya dia yang bisa menolongku.' Monolog Siwon dalam hati.

oOoOoOo

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, Kyu. Lain kali kau harus mengajakku kesini lagi. Oke?" ujar Sungmin riang. Sementara yang di ajak bicara –Kyuhyun- malah hanya memasang senyum bodohnya. Entah mereka sadari atau tidak, sedari tadi tangan mereka terpaut erat. Oh, rupanya keadaan ini lebih dulu disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Wajahnya telihat memerah.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa perasaan aneh dari tadi melingkupiku? Apa kerena Sungmin? tapi aku senang berada di dekat gadis ajaib ini.' Batin Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar ia kini tengah menatap Sungmin lekat. Merasa di perhatikan, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Bedanya, kalau tatapan Kyuhyun adalah tatapan bahagia, justru tatapan Sungmin adalah tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Tanya Sungmin polos. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin yang kini menatapnya semakin bingung. Tinggal sedikit lagi, bahkan hidung itu sudah saling bersentuhan,

CHU~

Kecupan lembut dari bibir Kyuhyun mendarat tepat di atas bibir plump Sungmin. sejenak mereka melupakan semuanya. Yang ada kini hanya perasaan melayang dan jantung berdebar. Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak melebihi normal itu. Mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun- tak peduli. Merasa tak ada penolakan, Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Di gerakkannya bibirnya lebih leluasa di bibir Sungmin. Di belainya tengkuk Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha membuat gadis itu merasa rileks. Tanpa di duga, ternyata Sungmin membalas ciumannya! Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mulai berani membimbing tangan Sungmin untuk melingkar di lehernya, sementara ia sendiri memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat.

"Ehem! Anak muda jaman sekarang memang tak tahu diri, bermesraan tidak tahu tempat." Sontak suara sinis itu menyadarkan mereka dari suasana romantis ini. Buru-buru Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya memberengut kesal karena merasa kesenangannya terganggu. Di liriknya wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Sejenak mereka saling menatap salah tingkah.

'Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Semoga saja Sungmin tak marah.' Batin Kyuhyun penuh sesal, eh, tak bisa di bilang menyesal juga, sih. Justru Kyuhyun merasa senang. Kyuhyun berdeham kencang berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku di antara mereka.

"Eh, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Min. bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun salah tingkah seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan.

'Apa dia marah? Kenapa tak bicara?'

oOoOoOo

Kibum berjalan lelah, peluh menetes di pelipisnya. Sudah hampir seharian dia mengelilingi taman bermain ini, namun tanda-tanda keberadaam Siwon masih belum terlihat.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ini sudah hampir sore." Monolog Kibum.

KRESEK KRESEK

'Suara apa itu?' perlahan Kibum berjalan mendekati semak-semak hiasan yang berada di pinggir taman bermain itu. 'Tunggu dulu. Ini seperti dejavu.' Batin Kibum. Di dekatinya semak-semak itu. Ia yakin ada sesuatu disana. Di sibaknya perlahan semak tersebut. Kibum terperanjat kaget saat di lihatnya sesosok pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Siwon tengah meringkuk ketakutan di sana.

Hati Kibum mencelos iba, 'Kenapa dia sampai ketakutan seperti ini?'

"Siwon-sshi? Neo gwaenchana? Ini aku Kibum." Panggil Kibum lembut. Mendengar suara lembut tersebut, perlahan Siwon memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah sang pemanggil. Rasa senang seketika menjalari hari Siwon. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompat dan memeluk Kibum erat.

"Kibum-ah… aku kira aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujar Siwon sambil tetap memeluk Kibum erat. Tanpa ia sadari, kini Kibum tengah terpaku hebat. 'Kenapa perlakuan Siwon membuatku berdebar begini?'

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu kau lagi. Kau tahu? Penyihir itu ada disini. Dia pasti berniat membawaku kembali ke kerajaan dan memaksaku untuk menikahinya." Ucapan Siwon seperti tak terdengar oleh Kibum, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Kibum tengah sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat.

"Kibum… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara sontak membuat Siwon dan Kibum tersadar dan segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mata Kibum membulat kaget,

"Kyu-Kyuhyun…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama seorang…"

"Pangeran Siwon?" ucapan Sungmin sontak menghentikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah memandang sosok pria yang tadi berpelukan dengan Kibum.

"Su-Sungmin…" kini Siwon dan Sungmin malah saling menatap, mengabaikan dua orang lagi yang ada di dekat mereka.

'Jadi ini Pangeran Siwon yang selalu di sebut-sebut olehnya? Huh, aku jauh lebih tampan darinya.' Batin Kyuhyun tak suka.

'Jadi ini gadis bernama Sungmin yang ia cari?' batin Kibum berusaha tersenyum. Walaupun yang tercipta adalah sebuah senyuman miris.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi putri Sungmin. aku tak sabar ingin membawamu kembali ke istana dan menikahimu." Ujar pangeran Siwon senang.

"Me-menikah?" kepala Kyuhyun terasa di hantam ribuan ton batu. 'Dia bilang apa tadi? menikah?'

**TBC**

**A/N : Annyeong, saya kembali lagi dengan fict gaje ini. Gak nyangka saya bakal dapat ilham buat update fict ini lagi, hehe… padahal rencananya fict ini pengen ku buat bernasib sama dengan fict "Bad Boy" yang sudah berstatus Discontinue, hehe… tapi gak tau kenapa idenya malah muncul lagi untuk fict ini.**

**Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fict ini? Fict ini terakhir di update tanggal 16 Desember 2012, dan sekarang sudah 12 Mei 2013. Wow 5 bulan, haha XD**

***dilempar***

**Berharap masih ada yang berminat baca, hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Created by © Sevy Lelibriani**

**.**

**DESTINY?**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy**

**.**

**Disclaimer : sebenernya FF ini mau kubikin remake versi Kyumin dari film barat (disney) yang berjudul ENCHANTED. Tapi makin kesini kok alurnya jadi beda ma filmnya -_-. Cast tetap milik saya selama berada dalam ruang lingkup FF ini *gak boleh protes :p***

****HAPPY READING****

**-****DESTINY?****-**

oOoOoOo

"Ehem, ehm…" dehaman yang sengaja di keraskan itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian sepasang yeoja dan namja yang kini saling bertatapan. Sang pelaku dehaman yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun, kini memasang wajah dinginnya dan menatap kearah Sungmin dan Siwon secara bergantian. Sementara itu, Kibum yang sedari tadi tak memberi reaksi apa-apa, kini mulai membuka suaranya,

"Eh, jadi, ini gadis bernama Sungmin yang kau cari itu?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang tengah memasang wajah bahagianya seraya menggenggam jemari Sungmin. tak ayal hal itu membuat Kyuhyun makin mendengus tak suka, 'Hey ada apa denganku? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak karu-karuan begini?' bayin Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, Kibum-sshi. Dia calon istriku." Ujar Siwon berbinar bangga, sementara itu Sungmin hanya menunduk malu-malu tanpa menyadari kalau ada tatapan yang begitu menusuk dari seorang namja disana.

Kibum tampak menyipitkan matanya berusaha mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Ia begitu yakin kalau ia pernah melihat Sungmin sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Ah, ya ia ingat sekarang. Sungmin sama persis dengan wanita yang ada di apartemen Kyuhyun waktu itu. Wanita yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang Kibum yakin itu milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau… Kau bukannya yang waktu itu ada di apartemen Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kibum seraya menunjuk Sungmin.

"Ah… kau yang waktu itu datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun, kan? Apa kabar? Kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Sungmin sumringah seraya membungkuk kearah Kibum.

"Tunggu dulu. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kalian sudah saling kenal? Dan kau, Min, selama ini kau tinggal bersama namja berwajah mesum ini?" Tanya Siwon beruntut. Tak ayal Kyuhyun yang tak terima di sebut mesum menjadi geram,

"Hey, pria kuda. Apa maksudmu mengataiku mesum? Kau tak bisa membedakan, ya bagaimana wajah mesum dan wajah yang di takdirkan untuk menjadi tampan? Dan, ya, kau benar selama ini Sungmin tinggal denganku. Hanya berdua. Ada masalah?" balas Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai ketika dilihatnya wajah Siwon memerah.

"Apa kau bilang? Berdua? Katakan kau tak melakukan apapun, kan pada Sungminku?" balas Siwon kalap. Mendengar Siwon menyebut kata 'Sungmin-ku' lagi-lagi emosi Kyuhyun terpancing. Oh, ada apakah dengan dua pemuda aneh ini? -_-

Kyuhyun berniat untuk membalas perkataan Siwon lagi, namun Kibum buru-buru melerai mereka,

"Eh, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi hal ini di rumahku?" Tawar Kibum, berusaha tenang. Bagaimana pun juga sangat memalukan jika mereka membicarakan hal ini di tempat umum seperti ini. Sudah cukup ia dipermalukan oleh Siwon hari ini.

"Kurasa bukan ide buruk. Kajja, Sungmin-ah, kita ke rumah Kibum." Ujar Kyuhyun, dengan seenaknya, di tariknya lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Hey! Kau ! dia gadisku. Jangan coba-coba merayunya!" teriak Siwon tak terima.

"Eh, Kyu. Sebaiknya kau temani Kibum-sshi saja. Aku akan berjalan bersama Pangeran Siwon." Ujar Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam seraya berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun perlahan. Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir joker Siwon saat ini. Entah kenapa, hati Kyuhyun terasa begitu tertohok. Jadi Sungmin menolaknya?

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, sepasang mata dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka, 'Jadi begitu. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Sungmin' Batin Kibum seraya menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa kau diam saja? Kajja, kita susul mereka." Ajak Kyuhyun seraya merangkul Kibum. Tak dapat dipungkiri, perasaan Kibum begitu bahagia saat ini. Kyuhyun merangkulnya? Apa ini pertanda Kyuhyun sudah bisa menerimanya dan secepatnya akan bersedia bertunangan dengannya? Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.

**~oOo~**

"Jadi selama ini Siwon tinggal di rumahmu, begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya sesaat setelah Kibum menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia bisa bersama dengan Siwon. Dan mau tak mau, Kyuhyun juga menjelaskan asal mula ia bertemu Sungmin dulu. Sesekali Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum, tak jarang ia terkekeh saat mengingat betapa bodohnya Sungmin saat itu.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang kini menjadi objek ledekan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah ngambek yang menggemaskan. Tak jarang ia memukul pelan Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk berhenti menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu.

"Cukup, Kyu. Jangan kau teruskan, itu memalukan." Jerit Sungmin malu. Namun bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah semakin terbahak.

"Ani, Min. saat itu kau memang lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau menyangka papan reklame di tengah kota adalah istana? Itu bodoh sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli, merasa kesal, Sungmin bergegas mengambil bantal yang ada di sofa milik Kibum, dan memukulkannya kearah Kyuhyun.

Ah, sepertinya mereka berdua melupakan, kalau ada dua orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu selain mereka. Kibum kini menatap sendu kearah mereka, sementara itu Siwon kini memasang wajah jengah.

"Ehem! Tidakkah kalian sadar kalau ada kami disini?" ucapan dingin Siwon sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sungmin tampak menunduk salah tingkah. Sementara Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Siwon tengah cemburu, kini malah menyeringai puas.

"E-eh… jadi apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" Tanya Kibum berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Ia menatap bergantian kearah Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Yah, ku rasa kami berdua harus segera kembali ke kerajaan sebelum penyihir Lou menemukan kami." Jawab Siwon berusaha terlihat berwibawa. Ingat! Dia adalah seorang pangeran. Walaupun beberapa hari ini tingkahnya memang terlihat konyol -_-

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdiam. 'Kenapa mendengar Sungmin harus pergi, seperti ada yang hilang dari hidupku?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Memang penyihir Lou ada disini?"Tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Benar. Kemarin saat di taman bermain, aku melihatnya tanpa sengaja. Kurasa dia masih berusaha mencari kita –atau aku lebih tepatnya." Jawab Siwon gusar.

"Tapi kenapa dia mencari kalian?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Dialah yang dulu sengaja mendorong Sungmin ke sumur ajaib agar Sungmin tak bertemu denganku, hingga Sungmin sekarang terdampar di kota ini." Jelas Siwon.

'Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus berterimakasih pada penyihir itu, karena berkatnya aku bisa bertemu Sungmin.' ucap Kyuhyun, yang tentu saja hanya dalam hati. Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat kemudian Siwon melanjutkan ceritanya kembali,

"Namun, saat itu aku yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu, bergegas menyusul Sungmin. tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera masuk ke dalam sumur itu dan kemudian aku terdampar di kota aneh ini, sampai akhirnya Kibum menolongku,

"Namun tak kusangka. Tak hanya sampai disitu, tadi aku melihat penyihir itu di taman bermain. Sepertinya ia tak main-main dengan kata-katanya." Tutur Siwon. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bingung,

"Memang penyihir itu mengatakan apa?"

"Dia bilang ingin menyingkirkan Sungmin, kemudian aku harus menikah dengannya." Sontak Kyuhyun, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya,

'Aku ralat niatku untuk berterimakasih tadi. Aku rasa aku juga harus menraktir penyihir itu. apalagi kalau penyihir itu berhasil menikahi pengeran sok tampan ini, haha' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa hal yang di katakan Siwon itu adalah hal yang lucu, Kibum justru bereaksi sebaliknya. Wajahnya yang selalu datar itu kini tampak tegang, kelihatannya gadis itu sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan kedua makhluk asing ini.

"Aku rasa kalian harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Kalau bisa hari ini juga, sebelum penyihir itu menemukan kalian." Usul Kibum.

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, namun aku pikir akan percuma. penyihir itu pasti tetap akan mengikuti kami. Dia pasti tak akan berhenti mencoba menyingkirkan Sungmin. kalau begitu, akan sulit bagi kami untuk melangsungkan pernikahan di kerajaan." Jelas Siwon muram.

"Kalau begitu kita menikah disini saja!" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba. Tanpa di sangka-sangka, tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya,

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Mana bisa begitu. Aku tak setuju!" ujar Kyuhyun kalap, sementara itu ketiga orang yang juga berada di ruangan itu kini menatap aneh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kyu?" Tanya Kibum, setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Ia memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam Kyuhyun, seolah Kyuhyun adalah seorang maling ayam yang perlu di introgasi. Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar bahwa tindakannya itu berlebihan itu, kini terdiam dan menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Oh, percayalah, ia sendiri tak percaya bisa melakukan hal itu tadi.

"E-eh, maksudku. Mereka tidak bisa seenaknya menikah disini, kan? Memang siapa yang akan mengurus pernikahan mereka? Kalau aku, jelas tak mau di repotkan… iya, begitu." Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha agar terlihat normal.

"Mianhae, Kyu, selama ini aku merepotkanmu." Ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan wajah tertunduk memandang lantai, seolah lantai itu seribu kali lebih menarik di banding wajah tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin tersinggung dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu, sontak merasa tak enak. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Sungmin sama sekali tak merepotkannya. Yah, baiklah mungkin terkadang memang cukup merepotkan dan membuatnya hilang kesabaran, namun tak dapat di pungkiri, kehadiran Sungmin justru memberi warna lain pada hidup Kyuhyun yang selama ini monoton.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Ming. Hanya saja, menikah itu tak se-simple yang kau bayangkan. Kalau kau menikah disini, aku yakin kejadiannya akan sama saja. Penyihir itu pasti akan keburu menemukan kau dan kud –err Siwon." Ujar Kyuhyun antara rela dan tak rela.

"Berarti Kyu tak benci padaku? Kalau begitu Kyu akan tetap membantuku untuk menikah dengan pangeran Siwon, kan?" ujar Sungmin gembira. Cepat sekali perubahan moodnya.

'Sepertinya tadi aku salah bicara. Atau memang Sungmin yang pabo? Sepertinya tadi aku tak bilang mau membantunya menikah dengan kuda itu.' Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Yang di katakan Kyuhyun benar. Sebaiknya kalian menunda dulu pernikahan kalian. Kalian harus tetap bersembunyi disini. Setidaknya sampai penyihir itu lelah mencari kalian. Walaupun aku tak yakin kapan ia lelah." Ujar Kibum member usul.

"Kalau begitu kami harus tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja Sungmin harus tinggal denganku. Di apartemenku!" ujar Kyuhyun bersemangat dan sengaja menekankan kata 'Apartemeku'.

"Baguslah, kau bersedia menampung mereka berdua, Kyu?"

"Mwo? Maksudmu aku harus bersedia menampung kuda ini? Big No! kau dengar, aku hanya mau menampung Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun lantang tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tertegun Kibum, tatapan polos Sungmin dan tentu saja tatapan garang Siwon, yang seolah siap mencekik namja evil tersebut.

"Kau namja mesum gila! Aku tak akan membiarkan Sungmin-ku tinggal denganmu! Kau mau mati, ya?" ujar Siwon kalap. Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar di bakar api cemburu.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu memanggilku 'namja mesum gila'? dasar kau kuda berotot!" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Sudah! Cukup! Sungmin akan tinggal denganku. Dan kau Siwon. Kau akan tinggal dengan Kyuhyun!" ujar Kibum geram. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa dua orang ini tiap bertemu selalu bertengkar. Namja memang sulit di mengerti.

"M-Mwo? Maksudmu aku harus tinggal dengan gumpalan otot ini? Shireo! Aku tidak mau!" bantah Kyuhyun tak terima sembari menatap sengit kearah Siwon.

"Kau pikir aku mau tinggal denganmu, hey setan mesum. Aku juga tidak mau!" balas Siwon seraya membalas tatapan sengit Kyuhyun.

"DIAM! Aku tak menerima bantahan! Siwon harus menumpang di apartemen Kyuhyun untuk beberapa waktu dan Sungmin akan tinggal denganku. Tidak ada bantahan lagi. Dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Putus Kibum tak terbantahkan. Sementara dua orang namja disana hanya melongo dan saling memandang dengan wajah pabo.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi. Aku dan Sungmin mau istirahat." Sontak kedua namja itu buru-buru berlari keluar.

Setelah kedua namja itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Sungmin kini mulai membuka suaranya,

"Wow, Kibum-ah. kau benar-benar luar biasa." Ujar Sungmin terpukau.

"Ku anggap itu pujian. Sekarang kajja kita ke dapur. Aku lapar, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kibum seraya berjalan kearah dapur.

"Apa saja yang penting enak." Jawab Sungmin seraya mengikuti Kibum.

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ide Kibum itu. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan kuda berotot yang menyebalkan ini?

"Hey, evil mesum, apa masih jauh?" Tanya Siwon mencoba membuka percakapan. Sedari tadi tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Jadi Siwon memutuskan untuk mengalah, dan memulai percakapan ini lebih dulu.

"Diamlah kuda cerewet. Setelah perempatan itu apartemenku." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Mau tak mau Siwon kembali diam dan terus berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Cepat masuk, sudah hampir malam. Aku lapar." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah mereka tiba di apartemen milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang kini tampak mengamati apartemen Kyuhyun yang minimalis namun elegan. Terdapat beberapa foto disana. Siwon tampak mengkerutkan keningnya ketika melihat foto seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekita 10 tahun terpajang disana. Wajah itu tampak tak asing.

"Ya! Aku bicara padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal karena sedari tadi ia bicara ternyata tak di dengarkan oleh pemuda atletis itu.

"Hey, aku tahu. Ini kau, kan?" ujar Siwon sambil menunjuk foto bocah berusia sekitar 10 tahun itu tanpa memperdulikan raut kesal Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak lihat dia sama tampannya denganku?" jawab Kyuhyun narsis. Sementara Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Lebih baik kita makan saja sekarang. Aku lapar. Kau punya makanan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ada beberapa bahan makanan. Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku seorang pangeran. Mana mungkin aku pernah menyentuh dapur." Jawab Siwon pongah. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Ah, baiklah. Karena aku juga tak bisa memasak, lebih baik kita pesan makanan saja." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya.

**~oOo~**

Kibum dan Sungmin kini tengah asik menyantap masakan hasil kreasi mereka berdua. Peristiwa hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka,

"Sungmin-ah, apa Siwon bisa memasak?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak. dia seorang pangeran. Ke dapur pun aku tak yakin ia pernah melakukannya. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Sepertinya keputusanku menyuruhnya tinggal dengan Kyuhyun salah. Kyuhyun juga sama sekali tak bisa memasak. Apa jadinya nanti?" jawab Kibum menerawang.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Kalau boleh tahu, kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun itu calon tunanganku. Kami di jodohkan." Jawab Kibum dengan wajah sumringah.

"Mwo? Di jodohkan? Uhuk, uhuk…" Sungmin tersedak akibat kata-kata Kibum.

"Ya! Neo gwaenchana? Minum ini. Perlahan…" ujar Kibum seraya menyodorkan segelas air pada Sungmin.

**~oOo~**

"Sial. Aku kehilangan jejak mereka lagi. Semoga pangeran Siwon belum bertemu dengan Sungmin." gerutu penyihir Lou. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya pangeran Siwon, dalam sekejap menghilang dari pengawasannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari Sungmin terlebih dahulu dan melenyapkannya untuk selamanya. Baru mencari pangeran Siwon." Gumam penyihir itu lagi.

**~oOo~**

**TBC**

**Balasan Review chapt 4 & 5 (Yang punya akun FFn, udah aku balas lewat PM, ne ^^)**

**Chinderella cindy : **ini udah di lanjut ^^ gomawo for reviewing keep review, ya

**Qniee : **kyu emang plin plan #dihajar kyu XD makasih dah review. keep review, ya

**Hellokyunnie : **ini udah dilanjut. keep review, ya

**Sibum ship : **gomawo. keep review, ya

**Kyuhyunnie : **#tarikkyubalik. Kyu is mine. *di hajar ming* keep review, ya

**Guest : **ini udah di lanjut, dear ^^ keep review, ya

**DIANA : **jangan iket di pohon cabe dong… iket di kamar kyuhyun aja *eh? Gomawo udah nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. keep review, ya

-o-o-o-

**Special thanks to :**

**Chinderella cindy, qniee love nest, hellokyunnie, ****margareth pumpkins****, sibum ship, Cho Rai Sa, ****SB. Killersmile8687****, ****cuteevilpinkiss****, mayasiwonest . everlastingfriend, aryelf, ****heldamagnae****, Kyuhyunnie, Guest, DIANA, and all Silent Readers.**

**The Last,**

**I'm waiting for your review, guys.**

**Leave your review, please ^^**


End file.
